candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 350
|spaces = 75 |moves = 60 |score = 145,000 |requirements = |type = |previous = 349 |next = 351 |red = Yes |orange = Yes |yellow = Yes |green = Yes |blue = Yes |purple = Yes|image = Level 350.png |imagewidth = 210}}Level 350 is the fifteenth and last level in Pearly White Plains and the one hundred forty-ninth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 73 jelly squares and score at least 145,000 points in 60 moves or fewer. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate Jelly Fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty This level is severely hard as the Candy Cannons (bomb dispensers) releases the bombs that are hard to reach. The trigger of the striped candies at the bottom corners can either make the candy cannon release bombs or clear the bombs. Also there are usually not enough moves to clear the jellies. This level is voted the #1 hardest level in the game. Stars Strategy Phase 1 - Get to the Bottom Avoid creating horizontal striped candies as it is very easy to accidentally denote them in the row where the bombs appear. The main focus should be making wrapped and verical striped candies (although do not mix them together yet) to break the bottom as quickly as possible. If two wrapped candies are next to each other, combine the two to speed up the process of breaking meringues. Phase 2 - The Meringues Start plowing your way towards the sides. Only create horizontal stripes at the very bottom. Try to break a lot of meringues. Colour Bombs are really helpful to be made as they can save you if your bottom board get stuck. Phase 3 - The Double Jellies This phase starts as soon as any 12-move bomb start dropping down. Try to finish the bottom parts, but also be very mindful of the bombs - they could be interfering your plans at the most inconvinient moment. Also try clearing the sides and corners at the top if they are not cleared yet. Double jellies are the main priority, especially the bottom ones, plus the corners - they are very difficult to reach. Both vertical and horizontal striped candies are important in this phase. Horizontal ones help getting rid of corners and blast through the sides, while vertical ones help getting new candies into the bottom and refresh some more matches in the board. The most beneficial special candy effect is wrapped candy + striped candy combo, and it has to be done multiple times. Colour bomb + striped candy combo also helps a lot. Planning is very important, and see if colour bombs can help you even more. As with other jelly levels, try to plan long-term moves ensure the bottom board is alive for efficient matches. If the bottom part of the board gets stuck, try making a colour bomb on top, or at least a vertical striped candy to revive the bottom. Phase 4 - The Rest The final phase starts when there are only less than 10 single jellies left. Usually by the time you get to this phase, there would be only less than 8 moves left, even in the luckiest attempts. Use the remaining moves wisely. There should be only single jellies left. Clear them as least moves as possible, and good luck. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Pearly White Plains levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with 4-layer meringues Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Insanely hard levels